Autostereoscopic display technology provides three dimensional (3D) imagery without the need for special glasses or other viewing aids, and thus may provide for greater commercial acceptance. Conventional autostereoscopic display technology often uses a static parallax barrier or lenticular screen to effect 3D display. The static parallax barrier or lenticular screen is manufactured with certain system parameters. As a result of the manufacture of the barrier or screen, the system parameters such as grating width of the barrier or screen are fixed once constructed and cannot be changed without building a new barrier or screen.
Further, the conventional autostereoscopic display technology uses parallax between two sets of images to show 3D images via the parallax barrier or lenticular screen, which may often have a small fixed grating width. The fixed grating width thus only supports a limited range of parallax. If an actual parallax exceeds this limited range, it may result in the displayed images having a bad quality, such as causing interference, ghosting and other undesired behavior. On the other hand, if a large grating width is used, although it may allow a large range of parallax, the clarity of the 3D images may be reduced.
Certain virtual reality system display techniques have been developed to dynamically change parallax barrier strip width. For example, U.S. patent application publication no. 20080143895, titled “dynamic parallax barrier autostereoscopic display system and method,” disclosed a virtual reality display system that uses a specific 2-LCD stack system dynamically generating parallax strips based on head movement tracking. However, such techniques may be limited to the disclosed specific 2-LCD stack system and may often fail to address impacts of the dynamically generated parallax strips.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.